


Не сегодня

by allla5960



Category: R5 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Господи, сделай меня лучше, — тихо говорит Райдел, когда Райкер чуть отстраняется, чтобы вытащить треклятый ремень из джинс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не сегодня

— Просто иди нахер, — шипит Райдел, пытаясь вывернуться из его объятий. Толком это и не объятия даже: просто пальцы Райкера стальными наручниками опоясывают ее запястья, впечатывая синяки в нежную кожу. 

Позади что-то кричит Росс, и последующий смех Рокки отдается у Райдел в ушах тягучим низким звоном. 

— Иди нахер, — упрямо повторяет она, впиваясь ноготками в ткань издевательски-голубой футболки и надеясь, что ему хотя бы чуть-чуть больно. 

— Ты это уже говорила, — спокойно, размеренно и даже чуточку заучено отвечает Райкер. 

В нем совсем немного энергетика и ни грамма алкоголя. У Райдел же глаза мутные, словно у аллигатора из тех дурацких фильмов по Анимал Плэнет, что постоянно смотрит Элл. 

Но насколько бы она не была пьяна, Райдел понимает, что брат прав: даже ругательства из раза в раз не меняются, ничуть. 

— Знаю, — помедлив, кивает Райдел и откидывается спиной к стене. Она перестает брыкаться, гневно шептать о том, что он сгорит в Аду, и просто обмякает в руках Райкера, который ловко подхватывает ее за пояс. 

Это ни капли не странно; это нормально, считает Райкер. Впрочем, Библия и Википедия спорят с ним. Хотя и не так сильно, как Райдел. 

Он гладит ее по волосам, пропуская белесые пряди сквозь свои тонкие пальцы, и тащит в комнату, как тряпичную куклу, подобранную у лужи. Райдел даже не приходиться двигать ногами: Райкер тянет ее вверх и ставит ступни на свои новенькие кеды, которые тут же пачкаются в некрасивом грязном узоре из пыли. 

— Не хочу, — внятно произносит Райдел и обвивает его шею едва ли не втрижды, на сколько хватает ее чертовых длинных рук. 

Райкер дышит ее запахом, смешанным с абсолютно не идущими ей духами и потом, и, не удержавшись, кусает за мочку уха. Райдел так тоненько, почти трогательно, всхлипывает, что ему приходится намеренно прищемить пальцы чертовой дверью, лишь бы не сорваться. 

— Ты ведь такой же брат, как и Росс или Рокки, — блестит глазами в темноте Райдел и кусает свои вишневые, порочные припухшие от алкоголя вишневые, губы. — Если бы я с ними... 

Райкер яростно неопределенно рычит и толкает ее на постель. Райдел немного рассеяно улыбается, приподнимаясь на локтях, и расставляет ноги шире, чем можно показывать брату. 

Дверь закрывается легко, всего одним удачным ударом ноги. Райкер падает сверху, выдерживая ма-аленькую дистанцию, чтобы не придавить Райдел всем весом. Он трется носом о ее щеки, целует скулы, лоб, глаза, и глухо, через раз, дышит, вдыхая кислород, словно расплавленный свинец. 

— Моя, мое, мне, — сбивчиво бормочет Райкер и, когда пальчики Райдел осторожно вплетаются в его волосы, он на мгновение замирает, замолкая и утыкаясь взглядом в ее круглое, покатое плечо. 

Райдел не целует его, едва прикасается подушечками пальцев, очерчивая нос и чувствуя, как вибрирует горячий воздух, который он выдыхает. Прижимаясь к его рту губами, ей все ещё кажется, что это неправильно, но руки Райкера так привычно ложатся на талию, поглаживая поясницу, что Райдел забывает об этом через минуту. Или может — две. 

— Господи, сделай меня лучше, — тихо говорит Райдел, когда Райкер чуть отстраняется, чтобы вытащить треклятый ремень из джинс. 

Он слышит ее и медлит, готовый по единому приказу засунуть ремень обратно в шлевки и скатиться с нее, чтобы лечь на пол, как пес у ног хозяйки. 

— Только, пожалуйста, Господи, не сегодня, — бездумно шепчет в потолок Райдел и подается навстречу Райкеру.


End file.
